Sepatu Kaca
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Ciel dan Sebastian sedang kebingungan mengenai hadiah apa yang harus diberikan kepada Elizabeth. [AU]


**Sepatu Kaca**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer:** **Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Engkaulah sang Cinderella_

 _Menelusup dari balik mimpi kekasih merana_

 _Kau memberi kasih sayang sejuta masa_

 _Maka kuberi kau satu kotak berajut sutra_

 _Tiada apa-apa di dalamnya_

 _Selain sepasang sepatu kaca_

 _Ialah makna cinta antara kita berdua_

 **[]**

Ciel selesai memeriksa barang-barangnya. Sudah lengkap, termasuk peralatan makanan dan jas kesukaannya. Dia lalu mendengar suara derit pintu kamar terbuka.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda, Tuan Muda. Saya ke sini hanya ingin memastikan, apakah dalam pesta nanti malam Putri Elizabeth akan datang?"

Yang baru saja masuk adalah seorang pelayan berpakaian serba hitam. Ciel yang sedang mengambil gantungan kunci berbentuk hati menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

Iya, itu benar. Sepertinya dia melupakan satu orang penting dalam pesta penyambutan di rumah barunya tersebut.

 _Lizzy._

"Untuk kali ini, aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah mengingatkanku, Sebastian," ujar Ciel dengan tulus.

"Ah, ini sudah menjadi tugasku, Tuan Muda."

"Oh, iya. Aku hampir melupakan satu hal."

Pelayan bertubuh jangkung menaikkan alis kanannya, dia belum mengerti rupanya.

Ciel tersenyum. "Hadiah untuk Lizzy."

Tampaknya Sebastian paham sekarang.

"Tapi aku belum mengerti apa yang harus kuberikan padanya." Raut wajah Ciel seketika menjadi gusar.

"Jika saya boleh memberi saran, Tuan Muda, seorang gadis seperti Putri Elizabeth biasanya menyukai sesuatu yang lucu dan imut, kan?"

Ciel mengangguk. Gantungan kunci yang baru saja diambil dari lantai lantas dipandangi. "Tapi juga harus sesuatu yang berkualitas. Tidak boleh sembarangan. Aku adalah kepala keluarga Phantomhive."

Sebastian mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya hanya mematung, sibuk memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya diberikan.

"Bagaimana jika gaun?"

Ciel memejamkan mata sejenak sambil merapatkan jari.

"Tidak. Itu terlalu umum."

"Hmm, kalau begitu, bagaimana jika perhiasan? Kalung? Gelang? Atau mungkin mahkota?"

Ciel belum membuka mata, masih terlihat serius berpikir.

"Tidak. Lizzy tidak akan terpesona dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Dia sudah sering memakainya."

"Tapi jika itu hadiah dari Tuan Muda, Putri Elizabeth pasti akan dengan senang hati menerimanya."

Ciel merenggangkan jemarinya. Napas ditarik dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskan dengan nada bosan lewat mulut.

"Keluarlah sekarang, Sebastian. Akan kupikirkan sendiri saja. Kau tidak usah ikut campur."

"Tapi—"

"Ini adalah perintah!"

Sang pelayan akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk. "Baiklah, Tuan Muda."

Sementara pelayannya menutup pintu, Ciel menangkap bunyi ketukan sepatu darinya.

 _Sepatu..._

 _Alas kaki, ya?_

 _Hmm, sepatu..._

 _Sepatu?_

Mendadak Ciel mengerjapkan matanya berulang.

 _Itu dia!_

Ciel tersenyum riang dengan ide yang didapatkannya.

Dua jam kemudian, Ciel sudah berada di depan rumah Elizabeth. Pelayan yang berdiri di sampingnya, Sebastian, siap siaga memegang satu kotak hitam dengan hiasan pita di atasnya.

Setelah mengetuk pintu, seorang gadis beriris hijau keluar dengan wajah ceria.

"Ah, Ciel!"

"Maukah kau ke rumah baruku untuk berpesta, _My Lady_?"

"Ya! Aku mau!" Gadis tadi mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

"Akan tetapi, sepertinya masih ada yang kurang."

"Ha? Apa yang kurang, Ciel?"

"Sebastian!"

Begitu Ciel memanggil namanya, pelayan tersebut dengan terampil membuka kotak hitam tadi.

"Waaah, ini..." Air mata Elizabeth mengalir begitu saja.

"Ini adalah sebuah hadiah, semoga kau suka. Malam ini, jadilah Putri Cinderella untukku, Lizzy."

"Tentu saja, Ciel!"

Sebastian mengeluarkan isi dari kotak hitam dengan hati-hati. Ternyata itu adalah sepasang sepatu kaca. Elizabeth mulai mengenakannya.

"Ini... sangat indah, Ciel. Terima kasih." Elizabeth lalu memeluk Ciel dengan erat.

"Jika itu untukmu, apa yang tidak, _My Lady_?"

 **[The End]**


End file.
